


I'm afraid to fall.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Football, Gay For You, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stereotypical high school au with the nerd and the jock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm afraid to fall.

"Dean, are you paying attention?" Castiel asks, frowning as he pushes his glasses up his face. He kept staring as he wrapped his arms around their studying books. They were meant to studying but Dean's head was in the clouds. Castiel sighed. He was meant to be tutoring Dean Winchester. It was a pretty stereotypical situation, the school nerd teaching the school jock about school so they pass the test they need for a football game. Castiel considered Dean a friend, they talked sometimes and sat next to each other in science but other than that they had never spoke. Castiel looks at Dean. He had his head down, looking down at his phone. 

"Dean! Do you want to learn or not? Pay attention to me or I'll leave," Castiel says a little aggressively, his mouth turned upside down with a big frown. He places his books down on the floor and he looks at Dean with a pout. 

Dean chuckles and looks up at Castiel with a smile. "You're quite adorable, Cas," He gives him a side smirk and winks, putting his phone in his pocket. 

Castiel blushes badly and he looks down at the floor, twiddling his fingers. "Cas? My name is Castiel, Dean. A-Anyway, lets start. You said you were stuck in maths. What kind of area? Trig? Surds?" 

Dean laughs. "I call you Cas as your name confuses my vocal cords. I do understand little bits of trig but surds just is too much Cas. I cant do that." 

Castiel goes onto teaching Dean surds and more complicated trig. They go on for at least 2 hours learning. They had just finished the last "lesson" when Dean's little brother came into the room. Dean looks over at Sam as he comes running with his floppy hair. He jumps into Dean's arms and cuddles Dean. 

"Hi Dean! Who's this Dean? He seems nice Dean and smart. He's got good eyes like that guy you tell me about Dean," Sam giggles, looking at Cas.

Dean sets Sam down, "Sammy, this is.. my friend. Now leave, we're talking. I'll cook with you later. I know we always do it this time but I have company now," 

Castiel smiles a little. "That's ok Dean. I'll be leaving now.. Nice to meet you Sam," Castiel smiles down at them both and gets up. "I'll see you later Dean, it was nice talking with you. I know I was just teaching you stuff but I think you're really funny, I had a good time," He gets his trench coat and puts it on. "I'll see you at school," 

"Wait! C-Cas!" Dean gets up from the floor and looks at Cas. "If I pass the test and get to play my game, Please come along, it would be great to see you there. Not only there as a tutor but as a friend. I have a seat saved for you." 

Cas looks at Dean and smiles. He places his hands in his pockets, nodding. "I'll be there," Cas turns around and leaves the room with a wave. 

As the front door closes, Dean turns to Sam. "Really Sammy? You made me look like an idiot. I still love you Sammy, come on lets go do some cooking," 

Castiel smiles as he sits on his bed. He never knew how family orientated Dean was. He really did care. Dean just wasn't a stereotypical jock who's horrible and a bully. He seemed kinder then Castiel had thought. He was kind to Cas today, he made him feel welcome in his home. He cared about this grade. It wasn't just so he could play this football game. He wanted to pass so he could make his family prouder then they already are. Dean Winchester was an insecure man. This was hard to see but Castiel looked through Dean's wall that he had built up. Cas could see that he wanted to change. Castiel thought was quite observant, that is how he figured this all out. 

Dean had gave Castiel his phone number and they did text once or twice, if Dean wanted help in any revision he could do. Castiel was in his chess club with his friends when his phone vibrates. He wasn't playing so he decided to check his phone and the notification was from Dean.  
'Hiya Cas! Just wanted to let you know I passed. I did much much better then everyone expected. This is all thanks to you! I'm so thankful, you're great Cas.'  
Cas blushed down at his phone, he smiled at the text. His friends looked at him and mumbled some stuff. Castiel decided to text back.  
"That's great Dean. Don't let your victory be all on me. You've done great. I know this is quite weird to say but I'm proud of you. Dean, I really am. And I'll be at your match tomorrow. I know you'll win, you're a great player. You're so so amazing Dean and I don't think you realize it. :)' 

Dean was at dinner when he gets the text back. He blushes badly down at his phone. His smile was very wide and he began typing. 

His mum, Mary, looks over and giggles. "Who's the lady then Dean? You have a very flushed face, Darling," She giggles as her son frantically put his phone away in a hurry.

"No-one, Mum," Dean blushes, putting his hands on the table. 

"I think its a boy, Mummy. He likes Cas a lot, I think he likes him how you like daddy. Mummy, I mean the one that came over a few nights ago and helped him with his test. He likes him. He told me not to tell anyone, Oops Sorry Dean. But mummy the boy is going to see Dean play tomorrow. He had blue eyes and messy hai-"

"Sam! Stop it. I'm not gay. I don't like Cas... like that. I-I'm not gay!" Dean shouts, getting his plate and taking it to the kitchen. He runs upstairs afterwards and he sits on the bed, looking down at the patterns in the cover. Dean had never considered the fact that he could be gay, or even bisexual. He bites his lips and feels his eyes welling up. There was a knock on the door. "Go away, Sammy!" 

"Dean, its you mother. Let me in sweetie," Mary says gently. It goes silent for a while. "Dean, sweetie. I'm coming in,"

The door opens and Dean looks up at his mum and wipes his eyes. "I promise Mum, I'm not gay. I'm not. I don't have a crush on a boy, I really don't," 

Mary walks over and puts her arms around her son. She sits down and cuddles him. "Dean, baby, I would never care if you were to marry a boy or a girl. Your sexuality, the people you love, does not change how much I love you. You could be gay, straight, bisexual, or any other sexuality and I wouldn't care. When you find a person, a person who loves you and cares for you, I wouldn't care as long as your happy. You don't need to come out either. If you have a boyfriend, just introduce him just as you would with a girlfriend. I love you, son," 

Dean smiles gently and cuddles his mum. "Thank you, mum,"

 

When Dean talks to his family, when they've all done, he goes upstairs to bed. He decides to text back. "You have no idea how much you've done for me, you've helped me so much and I'm very grateful. Not only did you make me feel happy and proud of myself, you helped me pass so I can play, you've helped me to make my family proud. Thank.. Thank you Cas. I'll see you tomorrow at my game x," Dean regrets putting the x put he smiles at the phone and puts it down. He puts it on the side and goes to sleep. 

 

Castiel replies to the text and then also goes to bed with a smile on his face. 

 

It was the day of the match and loads of people were in the seats. Castiel was in the front row with a huge smile, looking out for Dean. Dean walks onto the field and he looks around. Dean meets Castiel's eyes and his blank expression turns into a very happy one. Castiel gives him a big smile and waves, "You'll do great!" Castiel mouths. Dean smiles, "Thank you," He mouths back. 

 

Dean plays extremely well, even in the rain that was now pouring down. In the end Dean's team won with a much bigger score. The team all runs off at the end into the dressing room to celebrate. 

Castiel waited for Dean as everyone left. After a little bit, Dean comes running out with his hand behind his back. Dean gestures for Castiel to come down to the field. Castiel walks down, almost slipping as he comes down.

"I'm quite clumsy," Castiel chuckles as he gets over to Dean. He moves closer to Dean. "Well done today, you were great,"

Dean smiles a little, his mouth turning up. Dean moves his arm in front of him. In his hand he had flowers. "Cas, these are for you," 

Cas takes them and smells them. "They're lovely, Dean. Thank you very much. I love them," 

The rain pored on the two of their heads and look into each others in his eyes. Dean smiled and placed his hand on Castiel's cheek. He pulls Cas closer as their bodies touch. Castiel's eyes flicker up at Dean. His blue, beautiful blue, eyes shine. His hair was over his face, it was messy but adorable. He looks up at Dean through his eyelashes, his mouth slightly open. 

"D-Dean," Castiel whispers.

Dean smiles gently. He holds Castiel's hand with the hand that was free. Dean moves his lips onto Cas'. 

Their lips move together through the rain. It was passionate and needy. Dean's lip was soft and felt just as Castiel just imagined. Castiel's lips were chapped yet soft, wet, and perfect to kiss. They pull apart and smile at each other.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas"

Castiel looks at Dean with a shy smile. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Of course, Cas," 

"Thank you Dean. I-I love you.."

Dean puts his arms around Cas and hugs him. "I love you too Cas,"

They both kiss each other one more time and Dean takes Castiel to the dressing room to celebrate together and maybe have another kiss or two.


End file.
